Gym Time
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: The titles explains the story and besides im bad a summaries Slash! M/M/M Dean/Seth: Dom Roman: Sub *Ambrolleigns!*


Hey guys, I know I said I was going to update the story Birthdays in 2 or 3 days… You see what had happen was something bad happen to me and I needed a couple of weeks to get myself together well I'm back and I'm pumped up ready to write more stories ^v^ alright lets go.

Warning: This a **Slash** meaning same-sex male pairings. So if you don't like it then you really don't belong here. If you love Please Enjoy you have been warned.

M/M/M Dean/Seth: Dom Roman: Sub *Ambrolleigns!*

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

**Gym Time**

Another normal day for The Shield (A/N: I know that The Shield broke up but their still together in this story) but today was just extremely hot, hotter than usual. It was Saturday even though it was hot they were still going to do what they always do every Saturday go to the gym. They grabbed what they need which was bottles of water, the car keys. Roman volunteer to drive because, the look on Seth and Dean Face he knew that they didn't want to drive. So they got in the car the drive was a relaxing the AC was blowing beautiful cold air "I could stay in this car forever." Dean said with a smile on his face which made Roman giggles. "Seth you ok?" When there wasn't an answer Roman looked into the mirror to see what Seth was doing because he was very quiet. When he looked into the mirror he saw that Seth had took his black tank top off and fell asleep Roman smile and continued to drive. Dean turned around and saw that Seth was sleep and that he was shirtless _hmmmm should I do it or will I regret it _Dean started to think more _I'm fucking Dean Ambrose I don't regret shit _ as he said that to himself as he unbuckle his seat belt and got up from his chair. Roman look at Dean "what are you doing?!" Roman said trying to see what he was doing but trying to drive at the same time "Something I'm not going to regret." As Dean reaches over to Seth as he Pinch both of his nipples hard "Nipple Popper!" as he yelled.

He didn't let go until Seth open his eyes and yelled "What the hell Dean." Dean let go and sat back in his seat and buckle himself in "You should've know when you went to sleep that I was going to do something to you." Dean said laughing. Seth wasn't amused not one bit then he looked at Roman "You let him do that to me Rome." Roman looks at Seth through the mirror "I didn't know what he was doing." He said then Seth gave yes you did face as Dean kept laughing "alright you got me but imma get you back." He said as Roman just shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot of "Alright lets go." as he cut the car off.

They grab their stuff and got out the car and there was a huge climate change "oh god I wanna go back in the car its soooooo hot out here." Dean whined "Then come on and get in the gym." Roman said at the door waiting for them. As they got inside it wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either it was in the middle they could bear with it. So they put their stuff down and went to exercising Roman lifting up weights, Dean is jumping rope and Seth doing that acrobat thing. (A/N: XD I don't know whats is called)

So they were exercising about 10 minutes later Dean was just sitting on the bench just staring around then his eyes landed on Roman his shirt was off sweat was coming down his chest "Damn"was the only thing Dean could say. Then Seth came behind him and touches his shoulder which made Dean jump and stop his train of thoughts. "You've been staring at him for about 5 minutes Dean." Seth said "Can't help it look at the Tan sexy ass skin." He said as he turns back around to look at Roman again "I know I was looking myself." He said as he started to stare too. Roman look at them with a confuse face so he over to them.

"You guys ok." He asks "I'm perfect." Dean said while looking Roman up and down while Seth nods looking at his body "ok well I'm going to go back working out." He said while he walked away about to start jump roping "yeah I going back to Dean." Seth said "ok imma just sit here admire Roman's body." Seth chuckles "you do that." As he walks away.

Dean was just sitting there looking at them Seth been had his shirt before they even got to the gym like Roman Seth had a nice tanned body _I don't know about going to the gym no more when it's hot _Dean thought then his eyes went to Roman and he almost fell out his chair. Somehow the rubber band that was holding Roman's hair fell out so now his hair is everywhere he was going up and down and to add that Dean was looking at the back of Roman which means he was just looking at Roman's ass going up and down. Dirty thoughts were flowing through Dean's brain Dean's mouth was getting dry, he kept licking his lips basically Dean is looking like a predator and Roman he was his prey.

Every time Roman jump down it shot a pulse to Dean's groin _Ugghhhh I'm being tortured _Dean Groans and leans back in the chair every jump was a pulse "ugghhhh" Dean said "whats wrong with you?" Dean looks as he saw Seth sit next to him he looked at Seth and Seth look at him waiting for an answer _ I can't just say oh I'm getting turned on by Roman jumping rope _Dean thought "umm I'm not feeling good my stomach hurts." _Yeah let's go with that _Seth look at Dean he didn't look bad to him "So you wanna go home." Seth said as Dean shook his head yes "alright I'll go get Roman." Seth said as Dean nodded.

Seth told Roman that he wasn't feeling well and he told him that he needed to go home and lay down only thing Roman heard was Dean not feeling well and he immediately drop the rope and went over to Dean and sat next to him "you ok? What hurts?" Roman said as place a hand on Dean's lap which made Dean jolt up not wanting him to see/feel that he was getting hard "uhh it's my stomach I don't know it just started hurting." He said as he looked at Roman "ok let's go get you in the bed him and Dean got up as Seth grabbed their things and they left the gym.

When they got outside it was less hot they were making their way to the car "Seth do you mind if I sit in the back so I can lay down." Dean asked "sure." Seth said as they got to the car and got in of course Roman drove he waited 3 minutes to let the car run and to get the AC going in the Car. As they were driving it was peaceful, cool, and quiet too quiet for Roman. "Hey Seth check and see if Deans ok." Seth nodded and look back to see Dean had fallen asleep or that's what he thought Dean just had his eye close not trying to think about Roman jumping up and down.

"He's asleep." said Seth as Roman nodded and continued to drive Seth was looking out the window he was thinking _I had to do something I just don't remember _he thought until boom it hit him as he unbuckled his seat belt "What are you doing Seth?" Roman said "Payback." He said as went reach over to Dean _Damn he still got his shirt on oh well there always something else to grab _Seth as he grab Dean's groin but then he let go quick as hell. Dean yelp and jumped up and look at Seth who was Flabbergasted "Y-your h-ha." He couldn't even finish sentence without Dean covering his mouth "mmmmmmm." Seth yelled "Is everything alright?" Roman said curiously "Everything is peachy Roman." Dean said as he looks at Seth who was shaking his head "shut up." As Dean mouth out Seth just shook his head and sat back in his seat and buckle his seat belt "I hope you know that I'm never gonna let you forget this right?" Seth said as he looks at Dean "I know that." Dean said as he looks right back at him Seth started to shake his head again and Dean sighs. Roman on the other hand doesn't even know what the hell is going on. "Should I ask?" Roman said as they both yelled "Nope." In unison as Roman nodded letting that stay between Dean and Seth.

Fin!

* * *

Yeah so here is my comeback story I hope you like it peace out Cub Scout :3


End file.
